Mabel and Bill: A New Future
by albinolion545
Summary: Mabel and Bill start a new path: the path of a child. Her name is Star Cipher and she's going through some pretty tough crud right now. Appropriate for all ages.
1. Friends

"You know Bill, I never would've expected this."

This is a story about a girl, a strange one in fact, named Star Cipher. She was different and no one accepted her for who she was. Her parents had a different past and Star was judged for it. Her father, Bill Cipher, had almost taken over Gravity Falls but was stopped by Dipper and Mabel. Then the most weirdest thing happened; Bill and Mabel fell in love with each other. When Bill had taken human for to ask for Mabel's hand in marriage, it was the hardest decision for her family to make. It took a while for everyone to decide but they agreed. Bill and Mabel were married three months later, then a year and a half later Star was born. She had many traits like her father like her blonde hair and two, not one, blue eyes. But there was one trait no one imagined she would have. She ended up being half-demon and that is the other reason she is not accepted. She has been drowning in depression and sadness. But one day at school;

" Hey freak! Why don't you beat it, before you take over Gravity Falls too!" Marcus Griffin teased as he shoved Star around. Star was on the breach of tears when:

" Yo Mark why don't you back to your stuffed animals. I wonder if they still love you while you're treating people like this." Brooks "Junior" Parker mocked. Marcus's face went red with anger but stormed away with frustration.

"Hey you alright?" Brooks asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but why did you stick up for me Brooks? I'm not important." Star asked. He helped her up and dusted her off.

"Because you and I may have a little bit in common. Also call me Junior please." Junior said as a little star shinned on the tip of his finger.

"You- You're-" Star sputtered.

"Magic? Yeah, but really in my opinion being half-demon is awesome!" Junior exclaimed.

"Uh... Here if you want." Star said as she shoved a little slip of paper into his hand.

The rest of the day Star was very giddy. She had made a friend, the impossible had be made possible, and everything seemed clearer now. When it was time to leave, Star ran up to her father with glee.

"Now what's got you all jumpy?" Bill asked messing up her hair.

"You wouldn't believe it dad! I made a friend! He's smart, funny, and magic like me!" Star exclaimed as they walked home.

"Did your new "friend" give you this?" Bill asked as he observed a gargantuan bruise on her shoulder.

"No... but he did try to prevent any more injuries on me." Star perked up.

"You said this boy was magic?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"Yes and he's amazing at it." Star said.

"Well we all can discuss this at dinner. We're home." Bill said as he lead Star up the stairs.

Star was very excited to tell her mother everything. When Star was finished Mabel looked at Bill with concern. When he finally got the message he stood up and said:

"Star please go up to your room. Your mother and I have some things to talk about."

"Yes father." Star replied as she skipped upstairs.

"Bill this new "friend" of Star's worries me. He could be planning to drain her power, or her life force, or just..." Mabel said as she shuddered at the thought.

"Mabel don't worry yourself. I'll keep a close eye on her and this new "friend" too." Bill laughed as he pointed at his eye patch.

Bill slowly pressed his lips softly against Mabel's just to calm her down.

"Thanks." Mabel whispered.

"You're welcome now let's go to sleep so I can see this new "friend" of Star's." Bill said.

Over time Bill had watched Junior closely. He just thought something was wrong with him. Over nights Bill had tried to make theories but nothing added up.

"Maybe he's just a boy with magic... Like how Star is half-demon." Bill said as he paced around.

"Bill stop this. You haven't slept for days. This boy isn't You with more power." Mabel said.

"But what if he can match my power and if he's more powerful than me or Star, then... then..." Bill started. They he burst into sobs knowing that this boy could be more powerful and if he is then Star would be gone.

"If I- I lose Star, it'll be like losing you." Bill sputtered.

"Bill it's going to be okay. Nothing will happen." Mabel promised as she kissed Bill on the cheek.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bill said as he turned out the light.


	2. Re-Forming

"Mabel hand her over or I'll- I'll do it."

"Junior... Hurry up! You take forever" Star complained.

"Look I'm just worried after what happened last night I'm just trying not to frighten you, hurt you, etc... And your just so beaten up." Junior said as he drew a memory from Star's mind.

"Ah here we go now we can see what happened." Junior said with satisfaction.

"Well show me I can't remember a thing ever since I've been in this stupid Hospital!" Star exclaimed impatiently.

"Well here we go..." Junior said as he showed the memory.

"Star get up and out of your bed NOW!" Bill exclaimed.

Glass was broken and a short man was standing on the window sill.

"Star Lilith Cipher... I've been waiting for this-" He started then stopped because Bill and Mabel had burst into the room.

"Gideon. I should've known." Bill said.

"Star... Come here don't worry I won't hurt you." Gideon beckoned sickly.

Gideon slid his hand into his coat and pulled out a dagger.

"Now Mabel come and be my queen and if you do Star lives." Gideon said softly.

"And if I don't?" Mabel asked.

"Then Star gets it!" Gideon exclaimed.

"No Gideon I fell in love with Bill accept that." Mabel said. Gideon took the knife and stabbed it into Star's Fore-Arm. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"NO!" Bill exclaimed.

"Now now Mabel every little objection you make will end up physical. NOW BE MY QUEEN!" Gideon yelled.

"Star it'll be okay everything will be-" Mabel started then stopped as Gideon stabbed the knife into her other Fore-Arm. Star burst into tears trying to cradle her bleeding arm.

"Gideon I can't-" Mabel stopped as quickly as she started as she wished to forget what she just saw. Gideon had shoved the knife into both Star's shoulders and when she fell he kicked her and dropped the knife in her side. Star wailed, screaming that it hurt and she wanted it to stop.

"No.." Mabel whispered.

"You made me MAD!" Bill exclaimed. Bill picked up Gideon with his magic and spoke with a soft but terrorizing voice.

"Now see here Gideon. You will leave and if you come back I will make sure you never see the living daylights again. Also I'll rip out your soul." He threw Gideon out the window and fell to Star's side.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked.

"It hurts..." Star said then everything went black.

"Ouch... When you blacked out your father may have tried to make you forget this but ooohhh boy." Junior said.

"Everything hurts..." Star groaned.

"Quick your parents are coming act like you saw nothing." Junior said as he sat back down. Bill and Mabel came rushing in with worried looks.

"Junior is she awake?" Bill asked.

"Yes sir but she is still recovering." Junior replied.

"Star hey... You there?" Mabel asked.

"Y-yeah where am I?" Star asked.

"Some things happened last night and you'll have to wait until we can tell you, but you're in the hospital." Bill said.

"Am I going to be okay" Star asked.

"We don't know yet but we'll be here we promise." Bill said.

"Yeah." Star yawned as she drifted into sleep.

The next morning Star woke up to find her father sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey father." Star whispered.

"Oh Star you're awake. Turns out you're fine and you can come home in the afternoon they just have to do some test and we'll see you there." Bill said happily.

"Why are there bandages everywhere on my arms? Star asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Bill said.

"Alright I must ask you to clear the room while we run some final test" The Doctor said.

"Yes sir. Hey Star I'll be right outside. Don't worry you'll be fine." Bill said as he left.

It took quite a while for the test to be run and for Star to stand up but in two hours she was ready to leave.

"Thank you for helping her. She means everything to us." Bill said.

"No problem but keep those wounds clean and you'll be alright."


	3. Shining Star

**This is that one chapter where I bring up yet another problem but it's not like the last chapter ok. But I do bring up William, Bill's brother, in happy but also sad story. Also she's not dead just seriously injured.**

"Forever my Shining Star."

"So , why didn't Bill use magic on Star when she was hurt?" Junior asked.

"Well he was freaking out, he couldn't control his rage and fear. Also if he had used magic on Star her injuries could've gotten worse." Mabel explained.

"Oh well, at least she's okay." Junior sighed.

"At least I'm home." Star laughed but she quickly went into a groan, Gideon had done some serious damage.

"Star you're okay!" Junior exclaimed. He got up to give her a careful hug.

"Oh dear, you're a mess." Mabel said.

"I'm fine, really." Star said."Oh and Junior?"

"Yes, Star?" Junior replied.

"My birthday is coming up on Saturday. Would you like to come?" Star asked excitedly.

"Sure I-I would love to." Junior said looking down as his face turned red.

"Great. Hopefully the rest of my family won't see me like this." Star rambled.

"Would you like me to heal you Star?" Bill asked.

"No thank you. Last time you did it took even longer for the wounds to heal. So basically I want them to heal by themselves." Star replied.

"Well hope you feel better Star. See you Saturday!" Junior yelled as he left.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Star, but when it did most of Mabel's family was there.

"Tell me again why I couldn't invite any of my friends?" Bill asked.

"Because they will be bad influence's on Star." Mabel replied.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran to hug his sister.

"Dipstick! You made it." Mabel said.

Course I did, wouldn't miss my niece's Birthday. Hey where's Star anyway?" Dipper asked

"Right here Uncle Dipper." Star replied as she walked into the room.

"Hey Star! Happy Birthday." Dipper exclaimed.

"Thanks, hey I've gotta go see you soon." Star said.

"What happened to her?" Dipper asked as Star left the room. Then he turned around to Bill then shoved him. "You did this!" Dipper yelled.

"No I didn't!" Bill exclaimed as he pushed Dipper into a corner.

"Bill stop! And Dipper he's right he didn't do that to Star. He never would." Mabel said.

"Then who did?" Dipper asked.

"Gideon!" Bill spat as a response.

"What why?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well here's what happened; Gideon broke into her room and we rushed up to see what was going on. Gideon, of course, was upset that I had married Bill and, as always, demanded that I should be his queen. But then when I denied he pulled out a dagger and stabbed her right fore-arm." Mabel started to cry as she explained. "Every time I said something that wasn't an agreement he continued to hurt her. The worst part was when he stabbed her shoulders and kicked her when she fell to the floor then he dropped the dagger in her side. Then Bill just took care of the rest. It was all just... just..." Mabel cried as she held onto Bill's shoulder.

"Oh man I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Dipper muttered.

"It's fine now let's not get discouraged. It's Star's special day." Bill said.

"Yeah you're right." Dipper said.

Soon it was time for Star to open her presents though she asked Bill to help her because it was hard for her to move her arms. But first the cake had to be present first.

"Come on Junior! I've said this to you once and I'll say it again, you take forever!" Star exclaimed.

"Sorry your father was really picky on how I cut your cake." Junior said as he carried the cake to the table.

"Was not." Bill replied.

"Well there is no use in arguing with a seven-year old." Junior stated as he put the cake down and of course it was shaped like a star. Everyone burst into laughter from what Junior said while Bill tensed.

"Come on you have to admit that was kind of funny." Mabel said.

"Whatever." Bill pouted.

When it was time for the presents Star savored the moment though it was different having someone else open up her gifts though.

"Last one." Bill said.

"Hey it's mine." Junior exclaimed.

"Oh nice best for last. Hey dad can I do this one?" Star asked.

"Sure but how-" Bill started but Star said quickly;

"Magic." Slowly the ribbon and wrappings came off carefully. It was a stuffed animal fox with big round blue eyes and an autumn shade of orange. The note on its ear said;

"Happy Birthday Shining Star.'

"S-s-sh-shining St-st-star?" Star stuttered.

"Oh no, that's the nickname that-" Bill started.

"William!" Star sobbed.


	4. Together Forever

**This isn't the end! I've got a lot more chapters to do.**

"He's been gone for five years!"

"Who's William?" Junior asked.

"My little brother. He went missing when Star was eight. He had given her the nickname 'Shining Star', and if anyone calls her 'Shining Star' well she goes into a full mental breakdown. As you see here. But William was Star's go-to-guy when she was upset. But when he went missing Star lost it, she wouldn't stop crying and well... We haven't seen William since." Bill explained.

"Star wait!" Dipper exclaimed as she burst out the door.

"Bill did you ever try to find William with your magic?" Junior asked.

"No I never thought of that before..." Bill replied glumly.

"Well do it and while you're doing that , , and I will try and find Star." Junior said. Bill disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Oh Junior is it? Please call us Dipper and Mabel." Dipper said.

"Alright Dipper, let's go look for Star!" Junior exclaimed.

"He's got to be here I know it! I can feel his presence!" Bill yelled.

"Bill? Is that you?" Someone said.

"William! Oh my gods, I am so glad I found you lets go!" Bill exclaimed

"Where to?" William asked.

"You'll see." Bill replied.

"Star! Where are you?" Dipper called. Bill and William appeared next to Dipper. He screamed.

"Dipper are you-" Mabel started but stopped when she saw William.

"Where have you been?" She asked calmly.

"Lost..." William replied quietly.

"Well Dipper have you found Star?" Bill asked.

"Not yet she could be anywhere in the forest." Dipper said as he hung his head.

"Is Star lost?" William asked.

"No she ran away." Mabel said.

"We'll explain later." Bill said. "But we have to find Star."

"I think I know where she might be." William said.

William ran up a hill his blue hair glowing in the moonlight.

"Would you guys mind waiting here? This may be quite a shock for her." William said.

"Sure no problem." Bill replied. William walked through the and then stepped onto a cliff with a clearing.

"Moonlight Cliff. I haven't been here for five years." He said to himself as he cast a spell around the clearing.

"Star? Are you here" He called.

"Go away Father! I'm not in the mood." Star yelled.

"But it's not Bill. It's William, surely you remember me." William said softly.

"It can't be! He's been missing for five years!" Star exclaimed as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. William sat next to her.

"No really I'm back. It's alright I'm okay." William said. Star turned her head to see him sitting sitting there looking the same before he went missing, wearing his baby-blue sweater vest and white rolled up sleeves.

"No it can't be... William is that really you?" Star whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Yes it is really me." William replied as he put a hand on her shoulder. Star tackled William with a breath taking hug.

"I've missed you so much! Promise you won't ever leave me again!" Star sobbed. William pulled Star away from their hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise." He replied as he stroked her blonde hair. "I will never leave you again." William whispered. Star buried her face into his vest crying hard, she lifted her head up and said;

"Forever?"

"Forever." William replied. "Also what happened to you?"

"Let me mother tell you that." Star sniffed as she sat in his lap.

"Alright my Shining Star." He agreed.

It took a while for Star to stop crying but when she did William picked her up to carry her back home.

"Is she okay?" Bill asked.

"She's fine." William replied as he held onto Star.

"Well let's get her home. Oh and Junior we'll continue tomorrow." Bill said.

"Yes ." Junior replied. "Hey you're William right."

"Yes. Why?" William replied.

"I'm just gonna say, thank you for helping Star. I was the one who made her upset." Junior muttered.

"Well if you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to return to Star. Also if you hadn't ordered Bill around like that, I'm surprised he didn't blast you to smithereens, he would't have even think to come get me. So I must thank you." William said.

"Well then you're welcome." Junior said. When they got home Junior left and said he'd come back tomorrow, Dipper said he would stay at their house just in case, and William said he would make his home here in Gravity Falls to stay with Star. The next day Junior came back to tell Star he was sorry for all the trouble he caused, but instead of getting mad she told him the exact same thing William told him. Dipper of course was checking Star's wounds just incase if their was an infection, and William was out looking for a house.

"Hey Star umm... Thanks for being a friend." Junior said.

"Uh why are you telling me this? It should be vice-versa" Star replied.

"Because... Oh never mind I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need help with anything. Bye." Junior said as he left.

"Bye..." Star whispered.


	5. Field Trip

**Write me some reviews on what I should do next. Sorry the first part of this chapter is kinda boring.**

"Oh that's Wonderful! Just Wonderful!"

"Well Mabel guess what?" Dipper said.

"What? Did you buy some strach-n-sniff stickers for me?" Mabel asked sarcastically.

"No but I found something that may be intriguing." Dipper said. "Star's body is repairing itself, but what's neat is what been damaged is healing not by time but by magic. Her system may want to to repair her body quickly and so instead of letting time take over her system is brining in the magic." Dipper rambled.

"Ok so she's healing but faster?" Mabel asked trying to sum that up.

"Yup." Dipper said.

"Well that's good I'm just glad she's okay." Mabel sighed. "I'm going to go check on Bill and William see how the house hunt is going. Bye." Mabel said as she walked out the door.

"Bye." Dipper replied.

"William are you serious? We've been here for hours trying to find you house and you don't like any of them!" Bill exclaimed.

"Well I'm picky okay." William replied. Bill's face got red with anger but then cooled off when he heard Mabel calling to him.

"Bill are you okay?" Mabel asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. What's up?" Bill asked.

"Dipper said Star is healing well and I'm just here to see how things are going." Mabel said.

"Fine it's just picky-picky over here can't seem to decide if he wants this house." Bill said jabbing his thumb in Williams direction.

"Well hey at least he's going to be here for Star." Mabel said.

"Oh hi Mabel." William said as he walked over.

"Hey William how's it going?" Mabel asked.

"Fine I just don't know if I want this house." William said.

"Well I like it." Mabel said.

"You do? Well I'll consider it. Let's go see Star. Sorry it's been five years since I've seen her." William said excitedly.

"It's alright we're glad to have you back." Mabel said as they walked back to their house.

"It hurts STOP!" Star screamed from inside the house. Bill rushed inside to find Dipper trying to put the disinfectant on Star.

"Look Star I know it hurts but it'll get infected if you don't let me put this on." Dipper said as he struggled with Star.

"Star Lilith Cipher. Please just listen to Dipper he's trying to help you." Bill said. Dipper finally was able to put the disinfectant on Star.

"Okay you can go outside now." Mabel said. Star rushed out the door and ran into the woods.

"Come on William I wanna show you some of my favorite parts in the forest!" She called.

"Well better go." William shrugged and took off towards Star.

"Well alone at-" Bill said but Dipper coughed annoyingly. "Fine..." Bill sighed. Star laughed as she ran after all that had happened this couldn't be a perfect day to do what she wanted.

"S-star wait *gasp* up. I'm not as quick as I used to be." William panted. Star stopped at an edge of a cliff.

"Star what are you doing?" William asked suspiciously. Then she jumped. Star screamed with glee as she fell. She loved the wind on her face, she quickly went into a diver's pose then hit the water barely making a splash.

"Oh my gods. Ooohhh my gods." William panicked as he looked for Star. She popped up and out of the water and yelled;

"Come on in! It's warm." Star said.

"Don't ever do that again!" William exclaimed.

"Sorry but your face... It's priceless!" Star laughed. William rolled his eyes then jumped in, doing a front flip before landing in the water.

"Nice." Star congratulated.

"Is this one of the places you wanted to show me?" William asked.

"Yeah it's one of them alright sometimes if you're lucky the fish will come and nibble on your toes." Star said.

"Ugh." William replied in disgust.

"Come on let's go." Star said as she climbed out. She shook herself and droplets of water came spraying from her clothes, then shed snapped her fingers and was once dry again. William did the same but just snapped his fingers.

"Okay here's another one of my favorite places." Star said as she stood on hill.

"No catch right?" William asked suspiciously.

"Nope no ca-ahhhhhh" Star screamed as the floor caved in. William rolled his eyes and just sat there knowing that if he reacted Star would just laugh again. He heard a thud, again reminding himself not to react.

"William! Help!" Star yelled.

"How do I know you're not tricking me again?" William asked.

"Because I landed wrong I think I sprained something." Star yelled.

"Fine I'm coming." William said as he floated down. He found Star on the floor propped up and cradling her leg.

"Oh okay let's fix you up." William said. He said a few words and the pain in Star's leg went away.

"Thanks. Now let's explore!" Star exclaimed. The rest of the day was just the same except for some parts when it was only scenery. When they got home, Bill and Mabel were waiting on the couch.

"Hey there William." Mabel said. "How was the field trip?"

"Fine, but I swear she sure can trick a person." William sighed as he slumped on a chair.

"Star you're a mess!" Bill exclaimed.

"I may have taken a few falls." Star mumbled.

"Now see here-" Bill stopped when Mabel put her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"Okay fine go get yourself cleaned up and be quick dinner's almost ready." Bill said. Star headed upstairs while they talked.

"Bill how do you even handle this?" William asked.

"Well look it took a while getting used to her being magic and short tempered. But I found a few ways to take care of her. She's our one and only child and we just want her to be happy while she's calm." Bill explained.

"Oh well that's neat. Are you going to have any more children?" William asked.

"No... Me being demon is dominant so if we did he/she would be half-demon as well." Bill replied.

"Oh well hey I'm going to go buy that house I'll be back in an hour or two." William said. He picked up his baby-blue trench coat, put it on, and left.

Bill kissed Mabel softly, "Well I'm glad Star's happy." Mabel said.

"Yeah we don't need her getting mad at the moment."Bill replied. "Star come on we're having chicken!"


	6. Unexpected Start

**Okay when I was writing this I started squealing at my own words. This was a love chapter and I hope you like it as well as I did. Also the start is not on the house just telling you now.**

"Whoa!" Star exclaimed as she walked into William's new house.

"It'll look better once I get some furniture and decorations." William was a two storied house with four rooms. If William's hair wasn't blue, he'd look like a normal guy living in a normal house.

"Hey I can help with that. I'm not allowed back at school until next semester, which means after summer ends." Star suggested.

"Sure uh... Just don't do anything dangerous. Your father would hate me if something bad happened to you." William explained nervously.

" I'm sure he would dislike you for a while not forever." Star said as she flipped through a magazine of house designs and furniture.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one." William replied.

"Oh here look at this!" Star exclaimed as she hovered up to the second story. "A nice shade of Cobalt Blue for the walls and and..." Star paused to take a breath.

"You can just show me you know." William said as he took the magazine. "Hey you're right this is nice."

"I know. Hey can I have my own room here?" Star asked hopefully

"I'll see my Shining Star." William replied ruffling her hair. After about a week the house was half way done. Star had promised Junior that they would hang out on the last day of school, for him at least. Junior looked at the address Star had sent him on his phone.

"4528 WestWind Dr. This seems like the place." Junior said to himself. He knocked on the door and Star answered it.

"Oh hi Junior! One moment please. William! Junior is here can I go?" Star asked loudly.

"Sure just don't do anything to hurt yourself." William sighed as he dropped down from upstairs.

"Oh and Junior?" William asked.

"Yes William?" Junior responded before he went out the door.

"Make sure she doesn't try to hurt herself." He whispered in Junior's ear.

"Yes sir." Junior replied as he walked out the door. As soon as he got outside Star grabbed his hand and ran into the forest.

"We're here!" Star exclaimed as she stood on Daylight Cliff(just so you know there are two cliffs daylight cliff and moonlight cliff. The sun rises in front of the Daylight cliff and the moon rises in front of Moonlight cliff. Get my drift.).

"This is so cool! Why haven't I seen these cliffs before?" Junior asked.

"Because no one ever bothers to go inside that place covered with trees." Star said as though it was obvious.

"Well here we go." Star said placing her hands on Junior's shoulders.

"W-what are we doing?" Junior asked nervously.

"Just hold onto my shoulders." Star said. He placed his hands on her shoulders weakly.

"Do you trust me?" Star asked. Junior nodded his head violently.

"Alright I need you to relax and close your eyes." Star instructed. He closed his eyes and when he did Star waited a moment then jumped of the cliff. It was a really high drop so when Junior felt his feet being lifted off the ground he screamed loudly. He opened his eyes and looked down, then he screamed even louder. Star lifted his head and kissed him as she straitened their position. They hit the water in a strait position. When they surfaced Junior opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Star looked at him with embarrassment.

"It was to shut you up." Star muttered. Junior's face went red.

"Why did you do that?" Junior asked quietly remembering the pressure of her lips against his.

"I just told you. And look Junior I can see into your thoughts and what I saw was neat on how you wanted to make this special tonight and kinda turn this into a date sorta thing. So thanks." Star said.

"Oh come on let's go the moon is rising now!" Star exclaimed as she grabbed Junior's hand and teleported to the top of Moonlight Cliff.

"Whoa this is cool." Junior said as he looked up.

"Yeah William showed me this place when I seven. When ever I was upset or hurt, I would call him up and he would talk to me and comfort me." Star explained as her hair turned blue as she wore a sad expression.

"what's wrong?" Junior asked.

"Well one my hair changes color when I'm in a mood. My father's hair does that too. And I remember all those time when I was sitting here crying for help and wishing for William to come back." Star sniffed. Junior tilted her head back and brushed away the tears softly, then he kissed her under the moonlight.

"That was for you." Junior said.


	7. A Simple Question

**Did you like it? Hope you did if you did leave a comment or review. Don't worry more chapters are on the way.**

"Really?" He asked as he leaned forward.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods." William panicked. "Bill will kill me if she doesn't come home." There was a knock at the door.

"Please let that be her." William prayed as he opened the door.

"Sorry sir. Star fell asleep and I couldn't seem to wake her up, so I just carried her back home." Junior explained.

"Thank you for doing that. Would you like to come inside?" William asked.

"Sure, Star told me a lot about your new house." Junior replied as he walked in.

"It's not quite finished, but it's turning out fine." William said as he took hold of Star.

"Uh... William can I ask you something?" Junior asked nervously as William put Star on the couch.

"Sure have at it." William replied.

"Well you know how Star and I are becoming really close friends and-" Junior stared but was interrupted.

"And take her on a date? Yeah I know. You two would be a great couple, but why are you asking me?" William asked as he leaned forward.

"Well you know... Star really trusts you and I'm just getting your opinion." Junior muttered.

"Look if I was her father I were her father, I would say yes, but you'll have to ask Bill about this one." William sighed.

"Yeah I know." Junior replied.

"Hey any guy would be lucky to have Star, she's funny, smart, cute, and great at magic. You would be the perfect guy for her but if Bill says yes, then you must keep her happy. Bill loves her from the multi-verse and back, if you make her upset or break her heart Bill will never let you hear the end of it." William explained. There was a few knocks at the door and William opened the door to find Bill in his trench coat waiting in front of the door.

"Hey I'm here to pick up Star." Bill said walking in.

"Sure but first Junior has something to ask you." William said.

"Alright bring it." Bill said as he sat down.

"Um... Ok here goes nothing. Star and I are really close friends now and well I was wondering if I could take her out?" Junior asked.

"On a date?" Bill asked before he answered.

"Yes sir." Junior replied. Bill looked at William, who shrugged then he looked at Star, fast asleep on the couch.

"Alright, but please keep her happy. She's been through so much." Bill replied. William gave Junior a thumbs up as he shook Bill's hand.

"Okay Star doesn't really care how you dress, just how you act." Bill said as he straitened Juniors bow tie.

"Yes sir." Junior replied.

"You know you can just call me Bill right?" Bill asked.

"Sorry it's a habit." Junior replied. Star walked down the stairs wearing a Cadmium Yellow shaded dress with black boots.

"Star you look great, and the color... I just adore it." Bill praised as he stood up.

"Thank you father." Star replied.

"Now you two have fun. And don't you ruin this for her." Bill snapped in Junior's ear.

"We will and I won't." Junior replied as they walked out the door. Star snapped her fingers and the dress turned into a yellow sweater and shirt, she wore jeans and tennis shoes.

"Does this mean I have to still wear this?" Junior asked tugging at his collar.

"No. Here let me fix that for you." Star said and with a clap of her hand Junior was wearing a hoodie and shorts with tennis shoes as well.

"Cool so where to tonight?" Junior asked.

"Okay so there's this place in the forest and it's really cool. Show come on let's go!" Star exclaimed.

"Okay I can do that." Junior said hugging Star by the waist and messing up her hair.

"Sure you can." Star replied running into a forest. When they got to their destination they were deep in the forest.

"Okay so when I was young I ran away from William as a joke. I ran as fast as I could branches tearing at my arms then I fell through this hole in the ground. I remember falling from a great height landing and breaking my leg. Once William found me we went straight home. After that I kept coming back to explore finding information and things I had never seen. I went and showed Dipper and we would analyze and just... Oh my gods it's just so cool you have to see it." Star explained with excitement.

"Okay how do we get down there?" Junior asked.

"Jump." Star replied. Junior looked shocked.

"W-what? You mean jump? Down there?" Junior stuttered pointing down into the hole. She nodded.

"Bet you ten bucks you fail." Star said.

"I'll take that bet." Junior replied. Star looked down and leaped into the hole. Junior heard her scream loudly and then heard a thud.

"Hey come on! It's fun!" Star exclaimed. Junior gulped.

"SISSY!" Star exclaimed. Junior leaped. He yelled and landed painfully.

"Owww..." Junior groaned.

"Your ankle is broken. Fixus Healius Noir. Heal this broken bone once more!" Star chanted. Mist wrapped around his ankle.

"Whoa it's tingly." Junior laughed. The mist unraveled and disappeared.

"Get up it should be... H-healed." Star sighed looking exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Junior asked. Star shook her head.

"No the magic I just used is really powerful I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Star breathed. She took a step forward and fell. Junior caught her in his arms.

"Star hold on uh... Let's see here." Junior panicked. He placed his hands on her forehead and chanted in an ancient language. Star opened her eyes weakly.

"Hey just rest, you should be fine in twenty minutes. Let's get you out of here." Junior told Star, picking her up and levitating them out of the hole. When they got out, Junior layed Star on Moonlight Cliff.

"Ok twenty minutes are up she should be up." Junior said checking his watch. Star's eyes fluttered open.

"Star... You're okay!" Junior exclaimed giving her a hug. Star hugged him back. Star smacked his face.

"Look up!" Star exclaimed.


End file.
